Comforted by Love
by XxPurpleCupcakesxX
Summary: Rocky is sad and Gunther comes to try and cheer her up, but what will happen? ONESHOT! Runther fluff :3 Bad summary AGAIN but a good story! Rated T for mild swearing...


**Hey peoples! I just thought of this idea a couple of days ago and i thought i would upload it so... here it is!**

**Disclaim: I do not own Shake It Up or any of the characters...**

****Rocky's POV

Tears stained my face as the cool summer breeze gently hit my skin, there was me, Rocky Blue, sitting ALONE on the cold fire escape steps.

_Why did he cheat on me? Am I never good enough?_

I started to think about all my boyfriends- and that wasn't many- and how each and every one of them had cheated on me, but this one I definitely never saw it coming. My ex, George McNash, was so kind to me, treated me with respect, we never EVER argued, nothing. He acted sweet until one day he broke up with me, and I only found out today that he had been cheating on me with the school slut Josie Branson.

Remembering this made a more tears fall out of my eyes, and onto my lap. I have never felt more betrayed in my life; I cared for him, so how could he do this to me?

As even more tears fell out of my, now red, eyes, I heard faint footsteps coming above, slowly going down the fire escape.

I quickly turned round only to find a certain blond-haired boy that I have grown to like, standing a few steps above me, Gunther Hessenheffer.

"Are you okay?" He said in a kind whisper.

"No" I said as I turned away, I didn't want him to see me like this.

"Why, what happened?"

_He actually sounds like he wants to know_

"I just found out today that George was cheating on me with Josie." I spoke quietly.

"I'm gonna beat his f-"Gunther declared as he got worked up.

"NO! You don't have to..." I muttered calming him down "I mean, even if you did you probably couldn't beat him up anyway!"

"Excuse but I go to the gym, and I have proper muscles so I could easily beat him up!" He defended, chuckling slightly.

"Haha, yeah sure! Anyway is there something wrong with me? Something that makes all my boyfriends cheat on me? It's probably all my fault anyway!" I continued as I buried my face in my hands and Gunther sat down next to me.

"Look," He started to talk and gently lifted my head up so he was now looking into my eyes "There's is nothing wrong with you, and it's NOT your fault that this keeps happening to you! It's those bastards that don't realise how good they have it;" Gunther shifted closer." They don't realise that they're going out with the most beautiful and kindest girl in the whole world, and they do not deserve your tears!" He finished by gently wiping away the last of the tears off my face.

Right now I noticed how much Gunther has changed, he was now nicer, instead of wearing full on glittery clothes, and he wore normal clothes but still kept it his kind of style by wearing bright colours. His accent was not as strong as it was before; he was taller now and I guess he IS stronger now!

And his eyes were ever so dreamy and blue like the ocean and –

My thoughts were cut off by the sound of Gunther's voice.

"Rocky? Are you ok? You haven't said anything for the past 5 minutes." He said sweetly.

"Umm... yeah I'm fine!" I mumbled quickly as I looked away because I felt my cheeks get hotter.

"Ok" He said as he gazed into my eyes and I gazed into his. I felt my cheeks get hot again but I couldn't take my eyes off him, I felt like I was getting sucked into his ocean blue eyes, I could not look away even if I tried my hardest.

_Oh my god! Am I- no impossible! I am not falling for Gunther... am I?_

Questions were rushing through my head as Gunther started to slowly lean in. Our lips were literally a few centimetres away and I could feel his steady breath on my skin. Not thinking, I quickly closed the gap between us and I could feel his soft lips on mine and it felt so right! The kiss was quite long, sweet and passionate and I loved it!

We pulled away and I looked at Gunther, looked at his warm smile and a kind look in his eyes that just made melt inside, and I knew, right there and then, that I liked Gunther, I guess I just never realised it!

"I love you"

Wait did Gunther just say 'I love you' to ME- Rocky Blue?

"W-what?" I managed to mutter.

"I love you Rocky, I have loved you since 5th grade! I never told you because I thought you'd never like me since you always went out with other boys- who were NEVER good enough for you. "He said clearly, oh my god he is actually serious! Should I tell him that I like him too? Well, here goes nothing.

"Gunther I-"

"Before you reject me I just wanted to say that you are beautiful and perfect for me and-"I quickly leaned in and placed my lips onto his, this was followed by a very passionate kiss. This one was much longer than the first and much sweeter. I loved his lips on mine and I'm pretty sure he liked it as well! It was so perfect and it felt like nothing could go wrong and that in that moment it was only us, the entire world- pretty cliché, I know! I pulled away and slowly looked at him yet again.

"Gunther, I was just gonna say that you are so kind, cute, sweet and I love YOU because of that and loads of other reasons!" I spoke quietly.

"Really?"Gunther said in a confused way.

"Yes!" I stated "Do you want me to shout it out loud because I will!" I stood up and turned so I faced the busy street "I LOVE GUNT-"

"Ok ok you can stop!" Gunther laughed as he swung me round to face him. "So Rocky, would you do the honour of becoming my girlfriend?" Gunther spoke putting on a posh voice and reaching his hand out.

"Shoosh yeah! I answered hugging him! Me and him both smiled and we kissed yet again.

I love Gunther, not only because he is sweet and we have a great time but because I know for sure that he will never break my heart like the rest have and I will love him forever for that!

**So i'll just stop there! Pretty mushy and cliche, I know but please R&R! Again no mean reviews... So until next time**

**-XxXxRuntherLoVexXxX-**


End file.
